No te puedo olvidar
by fandubermiku01
Summary: Te amo pero es demasiado doloroso, poco a poco quisiera olvidarte… pero es imposible. Seguiré esperando tu regreso y cumpliré mi promesa… cocinare los dulces mas deliciosos y nos casaremos. -¡No me mates! ¡Hare lo que sea! ¡Lo que sea!- -¿Entonces harás lo que sea?- un chico de cabellos dorados y ojos azules llego al jardín de mi palacio y de la nada me apunto con un rifle.


_**Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨**_

**Bueno… las letras en cursiva es mi narración, así: **_entonces el tomo un helado de plátano._

**Los personajes tienen alrededor d años ¿ok? Si aman el MikuxKaito léanlo pero recuerden que este es un fic MikuxLen… si aman demasiado a Kaito y odian los finales tristes ya no lo lean y quedan advertidos de que hay muerte de un personaje… por eso lo puse en ¨M¨ ¿Qué mas…? Ah! La narración de Miku y Kaito se toma en cuenta de que aun tienen su años, mi historia esta basada en las guerras… al final Miku tiene 18 años.**

**Creo que eso es todo… este es el primer capitulo del fic. **

* * *

**_*En la antigüedad existió un imperio que tuvo en sus manos todas las riquezas de todo el mundo, dominando extensas tierras._**

**_Ese imperio perteneció a los Hatsune._**

**_Las riquezas del mundo, fama, extenso territorio, cultura… el imperio que tuvo todo en sus manos desapareció un día._**

**_Ahora solo queda un mundo lleno de guerras y conflictos*_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Hace mucho tiempo, cuando Miku recién había nacido en la casa de los Hatsune._

_Vivía junto a otros príncipes: uno de cabellera azul y el otro de cabellera morada._

_Paso un día y el abuelo de la princesa se llevo a la pequeña Miku._

_Por algún tiempo se quedo con su abuelo, dibujando y cantando._

_Miku era muy hábil para cantar y eso alegraba los corazones de todos los imperios._

_-¨¡Es tan divertido cantar! Me hace sentir especial¨- la pequeña niña había nacido con una belleza sorprendente y en su infancia, acostumbraba usar vestidos blancos resaltando su inocencia –¨me gustaría cantar para los demás príncipes, de seguro eso los hará muy felices… también quiero conocer a mi hermano ¡Ya quiero verlos!¨-_

_Pero cuando los volvió a ver…_

_-¨¡Casémonos y tengamos muchos bebes!¨- un pequeño príncipe azul siempre insistía con eso._

_-¨Yo soy tu hermano mayor así que me tendrás que llamar *onichan* de ahora en adelante¨- un chico de cabellos verde aqua, cortos hasta los hombros siempre sobreprotegía a la pequeña Miku -¨y si el gobierno no prohíbe el *incesto* nos casaremos¨-_

_-¨¡Valla! Miku te convertiste en una persona hermosa, digna de ser mi esposa¨- es lo que siempre murmuraba un arrogante niño de cabellos purpuras sujetados en una cola de caballo._

**_*La pequeña se convirtió en la persona que todos molestaban.*_**

_-¨¡Espera! ¡Hay que casarnos y forjar el imperio mas poderoso de todos los tiempos!¨- los Hatsune se caracterizaban por poseer el color de cabello mas raro de todo el mundo, ya que este era color verde aqua. Ahora, uno de los príncipes llamado *Kaito Shion* perseguía a la pequeña Miku por todo el pueblo._

_-¡Noo!- _

_-¡Oye, Kaito!- Gakupo Kamui, el chico arrogante de cabellos purpuras, siempre se encontraba haraganeando y mostrando sus lujosas y extravagantes ropas -¨¡Deja de perseguir a Miku todo el tiempo!¨-_

_-¨Kaito me da miedo~¨- Miku estaba muy cansada de tanto correr y solo podía aferrarse a los brazos mas cercanos para sentirse protegida y amada._

_-¨Lo único que tienes que hacer es venir conmigo¨-_

_-¨Pero el abuelo dijo que no debía…¨- Miku tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos un poco llorosos… algo que la identificaba, aparte de sus colitas, era que casi nunca habría completamente los ojos._

_-¨¡Entonces a la fuerza!¨- y antes de que Gakupo interviniera, el príncipe Shion ya había tomado a la pequeña verde aqua y la llevaba arrastrando para llevarla a su casa._

_-¨¡¿Que es lo que te acabo de decir?!¨- el chico de cabellos purpuras rápidamente corrió para quitar a Miku de las garras del príncipe azul._

_Los dos comenzaron, de nuevo, otra guerra… _

_-¨Olvidémonos de ellos¨- un hermoso chico de cabellos rojos apareció de la nada -¨¿Quieres comer un poco de pastel?¨-_

_-¨¡Si!¨-_

_Después de que el abuelo Hatsune muriera en la guerra, Miku heredo todas sus tierras… en esa época la verde aqua tenia de todo, una tierra fértil, un clima cálido, maravillosa historia, artes, religión y… su país era realmente fascinante._

**_*Pero era muy débil y codiciada*_**

_Desde el punto de otros países, no había otra presa más deliciosa… comenzando con la invasión del príncipe Kamui, otros países comenzaron a proponerle matrimonio a la pequeña._

_Algunos por su belleza además de que era una persona muy tierna y fácil de querer… otros por su extensa riqueza._

**_*Llego el día en que Miku comprendió por que su abuelo la escondía*_**

_Miku acostumbraba caminar por los prados e inventar una nueva canción para calmar su pequeño corazón… ¿Ah? ¿Qué había sucedido? Akaito no parece feliz… él es el peli rojo favorito de la princesa y a pesar de ser mayor que ella… el esperaba algún día casarse con Miku._

_-¨Ne~ ne~ Akaito nichan ¿Qué paso?¨- _

_-¨Ah! Miku chan¨- un aura sombría cubrió por completo al chico -¨es mejor que hagas ahorita lo que mas te gusta¨-_

_-¨Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque?¨- Miku parecía confundida._

_A lo lejos estaban en otra guerra Gakupo Kamui y Piko Utatane… pronto sabrán el motivo._

_-¨¡Eres mía!¨- Piko levanto en los aires a Miku y celebro su victoria._

_-¨Ya entendí~¨-_

_Todo el imperio Hatsune estuvo de luto ya que habían tomado a su hermosa y amada princesa… desde entonces comenzó la vida llena de sufrimiento de la pequeña Miku._

_-¨Así que desde ahora serás propiedad mía¨- el príncipe Piko Utatane le entrego unos cuantos vestidos a la pequeña verde aqua que no paraba de llorar… pero estos eran de color verde con retoques plateados ya que al príncipe de cabellos plata, no le agradaba ver a su protegida con ropa blanca -¨trabajaras como sirvienta hasta que tengas edad suficiente para casarte y procrear a mis futuros hijos ¿Entendido? También tomare el mando en tu reino, producción y tierras. Como buena esposa deberás obedecer a mis ordenes lealmente ¿Tienes alguna duda?¨-_

_-¨Este… ¿Habrá pastel de fresas y pudin después de comer?¨-_

_-¨¡No habrá!¨-_

_De esta forma Miku comenzó a trabajar como sirvienta en la casa del príncipe Kaito Shion._

_El amo Utatane esperaba poder casarse con la verde aqua… pero también entre sus esperanzas se encontraba que el príncipe Kaito se casara con ella._

_Piko es muy estricto en cuanto reglas y disciplina._

_-¨Tienes que ser mas cautelosa¨- y en ese entonces siempre regañaba a Miku._

_Si desobedecía le era obligada a comer la comida que mas odiaba, así que tenia mucho miedo a Piko._

_Pero… había un momento en el que le gustaba demasiado el príncipe de cabellos plateados y era cuando el hacia preciosa música con el violín._

_-¨Vamos… entra y siéntate como es debido¨-_

_A ella le encantaba la música que tocaba Piko._

**_*Primer día en la casa Utatane*_**

-¨Ya llegue, fui a conquistar el reino de… ¡ah!¨- el pequeño príncipe Shion, era un niño de cabellos azules y cortos, sus ojos también eran del color de su cabello… siempre usaba trajes negros con una bonita bufanda azul -¨¡Miku esta en casa!¨-

La pequeña verde aqua estaba tranquilamente barriendo, mientras tarareaba una hermosa canción… ella tenia puesto un bonito vestido turquesa y tenia atada un mandil blanco en su cintura.

_El príncipe Kaito amaba a Miku más que nada o nadie en el mundo y se sonrojaba fácilmente al verla._

El abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y jalo uno de los moños que sostenían las coletas de la verde aqua, volvió a medio cerrar la puerta y espero a que ella volteara.

-¨¡Lo siento! Hare lo que sea ¡Por favor no me golpees!¨- la pequeña niña comenzó a llorar por el miedo y con sus manitas suplicaba infantilmente; el príncipe azul salió corriendo de ahí… -¨¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?¨-

-¨¡Muy bien! ¡Que wai~!¨- Kaito estaba tan emocionado que no paraba de gritar y recordar el fino rostro de porcelana… aquel rostro que lo volvía loco.

**_*Segundo día~*_**

_Miku a pesar de ser muy pequeña, comía mucho y la comida diaria no le alcanzaba… además de que tenia un inmenso amor asía las cosas dulces._

-¨Me pregunto si hay algo de pastel o pudin por aquí¨- ella buscaba por todos los lugares comida que podría estar escondida -¨No, odio la comida que no es casera¨-

El pequeño Kaito miraba a su amada buscando comida, así que decidió dejarle algunos fideos instantáneos… no creía que notara la diferencia.

-¨Tengo hambre… ¿Eh? ¿Comida en un lugar así?¨- la verde aqua miro el plato humeante así que se acercó -¨¡Que aproveche!¨- ella tomo un poco de fideos y los metió a su pequeña boca rápidamente -¨No es casera y sabe mal~¨-

El pequeño Shion se sintió mal al ver que a Miku no le gustaba comer comida instantánea… y no podía hacer nada ya que el no sabia cocinar.

-¨Te dejo un momento y ya estas comiendo¨- el señor Utatane llevaba cargando a la verde aqua, mientras la reprendía -¨tendrás que quedarte encerrada hasta que reflexiones sobre lo que hiciste ¿entendiste?¨-

-¨Si…¨-

Cuando el señor de la casa se retiro para resolver unos negocios, el príncipe Shion pidió ayuda a una de las sirvientas para preparar un poco de pasta casera…

Al terminar los fideos camino por los pasillos, cuidando que Piko no estuviera cerca y le entrego la comida a la verde aqua…

-¨¿Comida?¨- ella miro el plato por un momento -¨¡Que aproveche!¨- volvió a tomar un poco de fideos y los metió en su boca -¨¡Moy! ¡Están muy ricos! Aunque hace falta algo… ¡Una copa de vino!¨-

_Al príncipe azul le_ _sorprendía cada vez mas su futura esposa._

**_*¡Llego el cuarto día! ¡Shalalalala!*_**

-¨Mi_Miku chan… me gustaría… bueno… es que… me gustaría… que me enseñaras… a dibujar¨-

-¨Claro príncipe Shion ¿Qué quieres dibujar?¨-

Al poco tiempo los dos estaban dibujando en dos blancos lienzos, un auto retrato… el de Miku era hermoso y el de Kaito… bueno… no estaba tan feo.

-¨No puedo dibujar¨-

-¨¡Lo estas haciendo bien! ¿Qué parte no puedes dibujar?¨- Miku miro detenidamente el dibujo de su amigo -¨Ah! Mira, así se hace¨- la verde aqua tomo la mano del príncipe y comenzó a enseñarle como rellenar cada espacio en blanco… ella estaba muy entretenida y Kaito… no podía concentrase debido a la calidez de la mano de la pequeña y su corazón no paraba de latir.

-¨Me voy¨- Kaito no aguanto mas y opto por dejar todo eso atrás. Cuando estaba apunto de llegar a su cuarto vio algo que no debía estar ahí -¨¿Un ratón en un lugar así?¨- el peli azul comenzó a imaginarse a Miku llorando de miedo por ver al pequeño ratón gris -¨para proteger a Miku será mejor que me encargue de el¨-

El príncipe comenzó a correr detrás del indefenso ratón y vio como se metido debajo de una especie de tela verde.

-¨¡Aquí estas!¨- el príncipe Shion levanto aquella tela… que pertenecía al vestido de la verde aqua, él pudo ver sus pequeñas bragas blancas con holanes y escuchar su pequeño ¨Kya!¨

Después de eso Kaito no podía mirar a su amada y solo repetía cosas como ¨¿Por qué seré tan torpe?¨

_En la casa de Utatane Piko también vivía una chica que se encontraba en una situación parecida, su nombre es Miki Furukawa… la chica tenia el cabello color rojo (N/A: no se si es rojo o rosa fuerte) y lo que la distinguía era su infantil y tierno gallito._

_A pesar de ser muy pobre siempre se encontraba alegre y bondadosa… a Miku le gustaba estar con su hermana mayor._

-¨Miku chan ¡eres tan mona!¨- la chica de cabellos rojos se dedicaba a acariciar la pequeña cabeza de la verde aqua mientras le daba toda clase de mimos.

-¨Siento que no es así, pero no importa¨- Miki sonrió y busco su vestido mas bonito… uno color negro con holanes verdes y rojos, llevaba un hermoso moño rojo en el cuello y para sus coletas hizo dos pasadores rojos… también le coloco algunas flores en el cabello. Busco entre todos sus tesoros también algunos zapatitos verdes y debajo del vestido una camisa blanca -¨¡Príncipe Shion! ¡Mira, mira! ¡Mi hermana me presto su ropa!¨-

-¨¡Oye! ¿¡Pero que te pusiste…!?¨- el peli azul volteo a mirar a su verde aqua… realmente estaba hermosa y eso hizo que su cara se pusiera muy roja.

-¨¿Nani? ¿No me veo linda? ¿Hice algo mal?¨- Miku comenzó a ponerse triste cuando vio que Kaito se acercaba penosamente asía ella para tomar su mano.

_En esa época, en la casa del señor Piko, se sentía un ambiente muy inquietante. Las personas que Vivian fuera o dentro de la casa, comenzaban a ser muy hostiles._

_-¨Espero que no haya una guerra entre parientes¨- Miki comenzó a frotar sus manos nerviosamente._

_-¨¡No~!¨- Miku quería mucho al señor Piko a pesar de que el solía ser muy malo con ella._

_Ese inquietante ambiente lleno en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el corazón del príncipe Shion._

_A pesar de que se hizo realidad el sueño de Kaito de vivir con Miku bajo el mismo techo, desde que el ambiente se hizo muy abrumador… ¿Qué futuro le esperaba a esos dos?_

_-¨Disculpe… ¿y los demás?¨- Miku se acercó temerosa a Piko._

_-¨Miku ve por favor por un poco de agua¨-_

_-¿¡Ah!?-_

_-¨¡Rápido!¨-_

_En esos momentos la pequeña verde aqua camino pesadamente así la cocina… lo que pasaba en su casa era una cosa muy simple… Piko se había quedado solo._

_-O… oye Miku-_

_-¨¡Príncipe Shion!¨- Miku volteo y miro a su amado -¨estoy regando las flores como me pediste, así que esta bien… mm?¨-_

_El príncipe azul le ofreció su mano._

_-¨Miku, hablando enserio ¿te casarías conmigo? Juntos formaremos el país más poderoso del mundo¨-_

_Hacia mucho calor ese día, los ojos azules de Kaito se veían cada vez más hermosos… Miku miraba sorprendida la mano suave de la persona que amaba –iré a pelear para que esta casa nos pertenezca-_

_-Si, pero… no quiero que comiences una guerra- Miku tomo la mano de su amante y comenzó a llorar –no quiero que desaparezcas como el abuelo. Me gustas mucho príncipe… pero no vallas a la guerra… yo seguiré trabajando mucho para que los dos podamos vivir juntos en una gran casa… ¡Pero no vayas a la guerra!-_

_Kaito soltó la mano de la verde aqua y se dio la vuelta… varias lagrimas rodaron por su rostro… _

_-¨Es que no entiendes… no entiendes que lo hago por tu bien¨-_

**_*Llego la mañana en la que el príncipe Shion debía despedirse de la princesa Hatsune*_**

_-¨¡Príncipe Shion! ¡Partiremos en cuento termine de alistarse!¨- unos cuantos chicos de cabelleras castañas y uniformes azules estaban esperando al pequeño peli azul, que aun no terminaba de empacar para irse a la guerra._

_-¨Si, solo me falta esto¨-_

_-¨Un cuadro solo hará espacio, deberías dejarlo¨- uno de los sirvientes tomo el lienzo y lo miro -¨Eh? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es la chica que te gusta? ¡Pero si es realmente mona!... de seguro es su novia¨-_

_-¨No, no es así¨- Kaito había pasado muchas semanas dedicándose a su hermosa pintura, en donde retraba a su amada dormida… _

_-¨¿Entonces que es de ti?¨-_

_Por otra parte estaba Miku barriendo la entrada del castillo mientras cantaba una nueva canción… una que el príncipe le había enseñado y fue cuando vio la silueta de alguien._

_-¨¡Buenos días príncipe!¨- Miku corrió asía su amado._

_-¨¡Detente!¨- la verde aqua paro y se quedo en silencio -¨a pesar de que huyes cuando yo te persigo… me persigues cuando yo estoy huyendo¨-_

_-¨Príncipe…¨-_

_-¨Escucha Miku, hay algo que tengo que decirte. Perdón por todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora… ya no nos volveremos a ver, así que no te preocupes¨-_

_-¨¿Qué quieres decir?¨-_

_-¨Príncipe Shion, debemos irnos ahora¨-_

_-¨Si. Nos vemos, cuídate mucho¨- el peli azul se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar junto a sus soldados… la princesa no sabia que hacer… por mas que llorara y suplicara, el no iba a regresar._

_-¨¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡No! ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Príncipe Kaito!¨- varias lagrimas salieron de los bellos ojos de Miku, esta era la segunda vez que Kaito podía verlos y lo peor es que esta vez no había alegría en ellos… ahora estaban inundados por muchas lagrimas amargas, así que volteo a verla y camino despacio -¨Te… te daré esto, piensa que soy yo y llévalo contigo¨-_

_-¨¿Un listón? ¿Por qué me das algo así?¨- ahora el peli azul comenzó a recordar todo lo que vivieron juntos y la primera vez que la vio haciendo los quehaceres de su casa… cuando jalo su moño para llamar la atención -¨Miku… gracias, acepto tus sentimientos. Entonces, yo también… ¿En tu país que se hace por la persona que uno quiere?¨-_

_-¨Tal vez… un beso¨-_

_-¨Ya veo… siempre te he querido, desde la primera vez que tu abuelo te presento a los demás imperios¨- los dos unieron sus manos y se dieron un tierno y cálido beso… lleno de amor._

_-¨¿Enserio?¨-_

_-¨Es verdad, no estoy mintiendo¨-_

_-¨¡Que felicidad!¨- los dos sonrieron._

_-¨Nos… nos vemos. En cuanto acabe la guerra vendré a visitarte, ¡Es una promesa!¨-_

_-¨¡Si! ¡Esperare! ¡Te esperare! Preparare los mejores dulces para tu llegada ¿si? Te prometo que seré muy buena esposa y aprenderé a tocar el violín¨- Miku se limpio las lagrimas y siguió sonriendo a su amado… aquel al que le había entregado su primer beso y con el, su corazón -¨¡No te lastimes, ni te enfermes! ¡Cuídate mucho! Vamos a encontrarnos de nuevo ¡Y nos podremos casar!¨-_

_-¨¡No importa cuantos años pasen!¨- Kaito se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a Miku -¨¡Eres la persona que mas amo en todo este mundo!¨-_

**_*El príncipe Kaito Shion perdió la vida después de una muy larga batalla*_**

**_(Miku POV)_**

_*Empezaste a caminar, dándome la espalda… sin intercambiar palabras.*_

Kaito seguía con su frio semblante, mientras me aclaraba que esto lo asía por mí… que tenia que protegerme.

En ese momento mi corazón se quebró ¡No puedo permitir que se valla! Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y en mi boca se escondieron las palabras, mi príncipe azul llego justo en el momento en el que salí a recoger algunas flores.

_*Dentro de mi vacilante corazón gritaba como una niña…*_

_*¡No te vayas, no te vayas, por favor!*_

Tu corriste y no se la razón… así que mis ojos se llenaron de la grimas amargas y trate de alcanzarte; caí en el pasto y solo puede levantar la mirada, pero tu volteaste a pesar de mis suplicas y gritos… ¡Prometiste que nunca me dejarías! ¡Nos íbamos a casar! ¡No quiero que me abandones!

_*Empecé a caminar dándote la espalda… tengo que irme antes de que mis lagrimas salgan.*_

No puedo recordar lo que sucedió… no quiero volver a abrir aquella vieja herida.

No quiero olvidarte… duele… pero yo te amo y te entregue mi corazón.

¿¡Porque las lagrimas no paran de salir!? A pesar de que estoy sonriendo, mis ojos no se detienen… mi rostro va a quedar marcado y eso yo no lo quiero ¡!Te prometí que no lloraría¡! ¡Te prometí que seria valiente! Creo que solo soy una niña llorona e infantil.

_*Fingiendo que no me gusta cuando estoy muy feliz, estaba mintiendo y deje ir mi futuro ideal.*_

_*Mi futuro, mi futuro, mi futuro… no puedo recuperar mi deseo… deseo*_

Aunque no era muy afectiva a ti… siempre te ame y disfrute esos pequeños momentos a tu lado.

Me gustaba salir a caminar contigo, me gustaba ver tu cara roja y esos ojos tan azules… me gustaba tu voz y tu tacto y aunque me distraía fácilmente siempre estuve atenta a tu palabra.

Nunca quise decirte lo mucho que te amaba por que pensaba que tu lo sabias… ¡Fui una tonta!

Aun busco por las mañanas tu mano junto a la mía… pero nunca la encuentro y extraño tu risa al verme tan nerviosa.

_*En mi pequeña habitación ahora siento un poco mas de espacio… parece agrandar una grieta en mi corazón.*_

_*Un momento de un minuto o un segundo que me parece eterno*_

_*Me quedare contigo por que…*_

Miro a un lado de mi almohada y tú no te encuentras ahí… extraño los momentos en los que dormíamos juntos.

Tu cabello despeinado de hacia lucir genial… cuando tomaba tu mano y empezaba a soñar, me imaginaba un mundo lleno de felicidad en donde solo nos encontrábamos tu y yo.

La mayoría de las veces lloraba en tus brazos por temor a los truenos y te ponías muy rojo… para consolarme acariciabas mi cabello cuidadosamente.

En esta noche lluviosa me encuentro sola… pero no voy a llorar… quiero demostrarte que seré valiente, siempre que se trate de ti… pronto regresaras y podremos comer todos los dulces que quieras.

**_(Kaito POV)_**

_*¿Estoy en el mundo que no esta permitido siquiera desearlo?*_

_*Incluso si dije una mentira, que causo tus lagrimas.*_

La espada es muy grande para mis manos… pero aun así derrotare a la persona que nos causa tanto sufrimiento.

Veo como caen cada uno de mis soldados, pero no puedo detenerme para llorar… tengo que proteger a la persona que amo y me esta esperando en esa casa.

Mis brazos están llenos de heridas y solo volteo a ver aquel cuadro sucio… aquel cuadro que me recuerda mi razón de vivir.

_*He repetido tanto mis errores que ya no puedo contarlos…*_

_*Uno de ellos fue tocar tu mano, el otro tratar de vivir gentilmente a tu lado.*_

Todos los días buscaba una oportunidad para estar a tu lado… no me importa que los demás pensaran que tu amor me llevaría a la ruina… yo siempre estaría ahí para protegerte.

Tu sonrisa era mas cálida que el sol y tus ojos brillaban como esmeraldas… prometo que cuidare de ti siempre y deseo estar ahí para limpiar cada una de tus lágrimas de cristal… para sonreír cada vez que tu sonrías.

**_(Miku POV)_**

_*Recojo el presente una vez mas, me gustaría recoger el pasado… infinito en el tiempo de los recuerdos y quedarme solo con ellos ¡Estas seguro en mis recuerdos! Pero creo que poco a poco desaparecen…*_

_*Desaparecen, desaparecen…*_

Miro asía el cielo y recuerdo cuando aun estabas aquí… el vestido verde que siempre llevaba puesto.

La vez que salimos de paseo por el jardín del señor Piko y encontramos un hermoso perrito café; de inmediato corrí para acariciarlo y olvide por completo tu presencia.

Cuando sentí tus manos sobre mi cabello, mire confundida tu gentil rostro. Tenias muchas flores rosas en tu mano y colocaste una de ellas alado de uno de mis moños… al poco tiempo me regalaste todo el hermoso ramo que sostenías así que sonreí y abrí por completo mis ojos… me abrasaste fuertemente y comenzamos a reír.

Ahora recojo algunas flores y miro asía enfrente… por mas que corra no te puedo alcanzar y una lagrima solitaria por mi rostro cae.

**_(Kaito POV)_**

_*-¨No voy a ser capaz de volver de nuevo ¿voy a…?¨-*_

La lluvia cae en todo mi rostro y ya no puedo sentir mis propias lagrimas… trate de alcanzar el retrato de Miku pero mi vista poco a poco empeora… ya no me puedo mover… Miku… perdón… no pude cumplir mi promesa.

**_(Miku POV)_**

_*¿Este es el comienzo o el final?*_

Hoy es el día en que mi príncipe regresa… así que estoy horneando un gran pastel de fresas y muchos dulces deliciosos ¡Los mejores que se hacer!

-Miku… el príncipe Kaito ya no va a regresar- Piko estaba detrás de mi… deje de mesclar el caramelo y abrí por tercera vez mis ojos… el tazón se callo y comencé a llorar desesperadamente mientras daba pequeños golpes a mi amo de cabellos plateados.

_*En mi cama duermo, la noche no ha terminado aun.*_

_*Por mi sola, sueño una vez más de perseguir tus recuerdos.*_

No puedo parar de llorar y mi rostro arde de tanto esfuerzo… todos los momento que pasamos juntos y ese es mi único recuerdo… el beso que te di y mi corazón junto a él.

No puedo creerlo… ¡No es cierto! ¡Tu no estas muerto! ¡Tu vas a regresar! No puedes…

_*He repetido tanto mis errores que ya no puedo contarlos…*_

_*Uno de ellos fue tocar tu mano, el otro tratar de vivir gentilmente a tu lado.*_

_Piko fue quien termino con la vida de mi amado y lo único que hizo fue cerrar sus ojos llorosos… no quiero odiar, pero tampoco lo perdonare._

_Dejare atrás todas la comodidades de esta casa y marcare mi propio futuro… pero no me lo puedo imaginar… no tiene sentido la vida si no es contigo._

_Solo puedo ver tu sonrisa, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos llorosos, entre sueños… te despides de mí. _

_*Voy a dar una expiación por el dolor de la soledad… así que tú siempre estarás en mis memorias.*_

Hoy es el cumpleaños de una persona muy importante para mí… después de 10 años, intentare cocinar un pastel.

Mientras mesclo la harina con la leche, recuerdo tu gentil rostro… la vez que quisiste secuestrarme, cuando me alzaste el vestido, pintamos juntos, cantamos, dormimos… las lagrimas volvieron a brotar.

-No… no puedo…- te prometí que cocinaría los mejores duces cuando regresaras… me senté en el piso y cubrí mis ojos con las manos.

_*Me gustaría conocerte sin cambios y sostener tu mano… hasta entonces.*_

_*¨Nos vemos de nuevo¨*_

-Miku…- esa gentil mano me volvió a acariciar el cabello –esta bien, si no puedes hacerlo… no lo hagas-

Sonreí al ver esos cabello rubios como el oro… sonreí y abrí por cuarta vez mis ojos… las lagrimas dejaron de brotar.

-¡Abraso!- me puse de puntillas y tome el cuello del chico de ojos azules –Len kun… perdona que sea tan torpe y sentimental-

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
